


The pleasure and the pain

by Arwen88



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Gangbang, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:44:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Scritta per il MariBingo, prompt 14, e per il P0rnFest, prompt "M/M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang". Il titolo è preso da una canzone di Lenny Kravitz.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The pleasure and the pain

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per il MariBingo, prompt 14, e per il P0rnFest, prompt "M/M/M/M/M/M, Gangbang". Il titolo è preso da una canzone di Lenny Kravitz.

Jean si era organizzato per tempo, sin da che aveva sentito il calore avvicinarsi, e aveva deciso di contattare un paio dei suoi ex e di affidarsi al suo miglior amico per trovare anche qualche altro alpha che avesse voglia di andare ad occuparsi di un omega in calore. Specificando bene che era sotto anticoncezionali e non aveva nessuna intenzione di sfornare i piccoli di nessuno nonostante ciò che avrebbe potuto dire nella foga del calore. Era più di un anno che non aveva partner e ormai sentiva il bisogno pressante di finire a letto con un uomo, o meglio anche più di uno.  
A sentire i primi sintomi del calore Jean chiamò Malik, l’amico, perché lo raggiungesse a casa e si occupasse lui di chiamare gli alpha che erano stati d’accordo mentre Jean si chiudeva in camera a cercare dì sfogarsi da solo. Il pensiero di avere presto degli alpha lì a prendersi cura di lui finché non fosse più riuscito a reggere riusciva da solo ad eccitarlo così tanto che già iniziò a strofinarsi contro il materasso cercando sollievo mentre con una mano muoveva con forza un vibratore in sé.  
Nemmeno si rese conto della porta che si apriva alle sue spalle, il rumore coperto dai suoi gemiti, né dell’uomo che entrava, almeno finché questo non mise una mano sulla sua, fermandolo ed estraendo il vibratore, e Jean trattenne per un momento il respiro prima di riconoscere il proprio ex e tornare a rilassarsi. Si sporse a cercare un bacio, eccitato, già cercando di spogliarlo per averlo subito, gli ormoni che lo riconoscevano all’istante come un alpha. Il desiderio di essere preso e usato da lui finché i loro corpi non ne avessero potuto più gli faceva ribollire il sangue nelle vene. Poteva sentire il suo corpo prepararsi a prenderlo e il lubrificante iniziare a colare tra le sue gambe mentre a trovarsi davanti il suo sesso eretto non riuscì a trattenersi dal gemere piano in anticipazione, sporgendosi a leccargli il glande senza una parola.  
Si sentì fremere di orgoglio a sentire l’alpha gemere a sua volta e chiuse gli occhi quando sentì le sue dita infilarsi tra i suoi capelli per accarezzarli e tirarli. L’ansimo che gli scappò venne sfruttato dall’uomo per spingersi nella sua bocca e Jean lo accolse con piacere, sporgendosi nel tentativo di prenderlo più a fondo, terribilmente eccitato a lasciare che facesse quel che voleva della sua bocca.  
La porta si aprì ancora una volta ma Jean era così preso a succhiare con forza l’erezione davanti a sé che se ne rese conto soltanto nel sentire la presa sui suoi capelli farsi più serrata. Gli sfuggì un vago lamento a quello e sollevò lo sguardo sul viso dell’uomo solo per vedere lo sguardo dell’uomo fisso sull’alpha appena entrato. I due alpha sapevano bene che la regola per la serata era _niente possessività_ e non essendo legati a Jean non erano tanto presi dal volerlo rivendicare come loro come avrebbero voluto fare altrimenti. Ci fu un momento di tensione comunque quando il nuovo arrivato poggiò per la prima volta le mani sui fianchi di Jean, lo sguardo fisso sul viso dell’alpha rivale. Jean per la verità un po’ sentiva il desiderio di vederli sbranarsi tra loro per lui, un po’ avrebbe invece preferito potersi voltare e potersi prendere cura anche dell’uomo alle proprie spalle, ma restò fermo, mordicchiandosi il labbro, aspettando che uno dei due dicesse qualcosa o che si decidessero a prenderlo entrambi, a scelta. La tensione calò paradossalmente quando l’ennesimo invitato alla serata si presentò alla porta e, dopo aver guardato dall’uno all’altro, prese a spogliarsi in fretta. Forse era stato il venirgli ricordato che non era una battaglia personale per l’omega al centro ma i due uomini sembrarono rilassarsi e ripresero a dare la loro attenzione a Jean. Per conto suo l’omega fu più che felice di tornare ad aprire la bocca sotto l’invito del pollice dell’alpha davanti a lui e poter riprendere in bocca ancora una volta il suo sesso. Chiuse gli occhi, godendosi il momento, perso nella sensazione tremendamente eccitante di essere desiderato, non importava da chi, non importava chi di loro si stesse occupando in quel momento di accarezzargli la schiena e chi di accarezzargli le natiche, allargandole per mettere in mostra la sua apertura. Gemette sull’erezione del proprio ex quando sentì quelle che pensava essere almeno due dita lo penetrarono e inarcò appena la schiena, cercando di spingersi incontro alla mano che si muoveva troppo lentamente per i suoi desideri.  
“Lo vuole davvero…” Commentò l’ultimo arrivato, osservando Jean impalarsi da solo sulle dita dell’alpha alle sue spalle, e scese con una mano dalla sua schiena ad una delle sue natiche, stringendola appena prima di assestargli uno sculaccione, godendosi il gemito soffocato di Jean.  
“Ancora.” Chiese con un gemito l’uomo intento a muoversi nella bocca di Jean, apprezzando incredibilmente il modo in cui si era mossa la sua lingua in quel momento di sorpresa. Venne accontentato con uno sbuffo dall’altro uomo e Jean si ritrovò a trattenere il respiro per un momento prima di gemere ancora, eccitato dallo sculaccione e dall’aggiunta di un terzo dito nella sua apertura che era arrivata praticamente insieme ad esso.  
Arrivò ben presto il momento in cui Jean avrebbe voluto poter chiedere di andare oltre, di dargli di più, di decidersi a prenderlo, ma la presenza dei tre alpha e il loro chiaro godimento per ciò che stavano facendo lo frenava. Una parte di sé gli diceva che il piacere ed il suo eventuale orgasmo non erano che secondari rispetto al far godere gli altri uomini. Accolse con sollievo il momento in cui l’alpha alle sue spalle estrasse le dita da lui per sostituirle col suo sesso. Gemette forte lasciandosi uscire dalla bocca l’erezione dell’ex, cercando di riprendere fiato mentre la presa sui suoi fianchi si faceva più serrata e poteva sentire il sesso dell’uomo dietro a sé spingersi sempre più a fondo facendogli quasi tremare le ginocchia per il desiderio. Lo lasciarono riprendere fiato, almeno finché l’alpha non fu completamente in lui e lì si fermò. Fu una pausa incredibilmente breve perché presto l’uomo prese a muoversi, senza dargli il tempo di abituarsi o senza andare gradualmente aumentando, prendendolo anzi subito con spinte forti che finirono per lasciarlo ben presto senza fiato, perso nel piacere di sentirsi finalmente riempito e di sentire i gemiti dell’uomo e sapere di star riuscendo a soddisfarlo. Il pollice del suo ex tornò ancora una volta ad accarezzargli le labbra e Jean riaprì gli occhi per cercare il suo viso, eccitandosi se possibile di più a vedere il suo sguardo carico di desiderio. Tornò a riprendere la sua erezione in bocca e ben presto respirare fu incredibilmente difficile mentre i due alpha trovavano un ritmo tra di loro, prendendolo senza dargli tregua, impegnati soltanto a godersi il suo corpo.  
Arrivò presto un altro sculaccione, quasi a ricordargli della presenza del terzo alpha nella stanza, e la presa sui suoi fianchi si fece più serrata mentre le spinte dei due uomini si facevano via via più erratiche.  
Il primo ad arrivare all’orgasmo fu il suo ex, riversandosi nella sua bocca, e Jean gemette forte, cercando di non soffocare sulla sua erezione mentre l’uomo ancora non voleva estrarsi da lui impegnato com’era a godersi ancora il calore della sua bocca. Che gli altri volessero ammetterlo o meno vedere il viso dell’uomo stravolto dal piacere dell’orgasmo fu eccitante anche per loro, tanto da contribuire in qualche modo a portare al limite in poco tempo anche l’altro. A Jean sfuggì un gemito prolungato quando la sua bocca venne svuotata e lui poté accasciarsi con il petto e la testa premuti sul materasso, ormai solo il bacino sollevato, in completa estasi a sentire l’alpha dietro di sé svuotarsi in lui con un gemito roco.  
Tentò di ritrovare una respirazione normale e premette la fronte sulla coperta, il cuore che ancora correva impazzito.  
Rimase nuovamente senza fiato però quando si sentì prendere ancora una volta, senza preavviso, e sgranando gli occhi vide un paio cosce pallide tra le proprie. Una delle mani che erano andate a stringergli i fianchi per tenerlo in posizione lasciò la presa e Jean mugolò forte a ricevere un altro sculaccione. “Oh!” Gemette forte, sorpreso, a sentire improvvisamente l’alpha colpire la sua prostata. Sentì gli uomini commentare in modo osceno le sue reazioni ma non aveva la mente abbastanza lucida nemmeno per capire quel che dicevano, aggrappato alle lenzuola e preso a gemere senza più pudore ogni volta che l’alpha riusciva a trovare il punto giusto con le sue spinte.  
“Ci sono quasi…” Mormorò portato velocemente al limite con quegli stimoli, le gambe molli come fossero budini. Sospirò eccitato a sentire una mano spostarsi sulla sua erezione e quasi poté assaporare l’orgasmo imminente. Il gemito di piacere a venir stretto si trasformò ben presto in un mugolio lamentoso però quando l’alpha fece scivolare sulla sua erezione un cock ring per impedirgli di arrivare al piacere e far sfumare così l’eccitazione che il calore gli aveva messo addosso.  
Si lamentò debolmente e spostò una mano per sfiorargli il polso, sperando che lo levasse, ma l’alpha gli morse una spalla.  
“Vuoi fare il bravo per noi, piccolo?”  
A quella domanda Jean si ritrovò ad annuire franticamente, tutto il suo essere che lo spingeva ad essere il miglior omega che potessero desiderare e in qualche modo trovando tutto ciò persino meglio dello sfogo che avrebbe potuto avere.  
L’alpha riprese a muoversi in lui con forza, tornando a sculacciarlo ancora, e Jean cercò di fare del suo meglio per stare su e continuare a soddisfarlo, per quanto tremendamente frustrato dall’essere così vicino all’orgasmo eppure impossibilitato a raggiungerlo. Si sentiva gonfio come non mai e sotto al piacere che gli davano poteva sentire un vago dolore per la foga con cui lo prendevano, oltre al bruciore sulla pelle ogni volta che la mano dell’alpha lo sculacciava sullo stesso punto. Non avrebbe però voluto cambiare niente di tutto ciò, non con l’eccitazione che gli metteva addosso essere nelle loro mani oltre a quella che gli dava come al solito il calore.  
Quando l’alpha si riversò in lui con un gemito roco Jean uggiolò piano e ne approfittò per riprendere fiato, sperando intensamente che ad averli soddisfatti tutti volessero essere così generosi da dare soddisfazione anche a lui. Si voltarono tutti verso la porta a sentirla richiudersi e Jean da sotto i ciuffi sudati dei propri capelli vide altri due uomini svestirsi, lo sguardo fisso su di lui. Per un momento desiderò soltanto potersi sfilare il cock ring ma nemmeno pensò di farlo da sé, lo sguardo fisso sui corpi muscolosi degli alpha appena arrivati e un desiderio crescente di sentire le loro mani addosso. Sospirò in anticipazione a vederli avvicinarsi e non ebbe bisogno di richieste per sporgersi a leccare l’erezione che gli misero davanti, tremendamente eccitato dalle mani che gli accarezzavano tutto il corpo e da quelle che si infilavano tra i suoi capelli, accarezzandogli la testa. Si lamentò con un mezzo uggiolio quando l’uomo di colore davanti a sé si ritrasse facendogli sfuggire il glande dalle labbra, privandolo del piacere di occuparsi di lui.  
“Ancora…” Quasi supplicò, sollevando lo sguardo sul suo viso, ma l’uomo gli accarezzò il viso e lo fece sollevare dal letto perché stesse sulle ginocchia per potersi sporgere a baciarlo sulle labbra. Jean sentì un brivido scendergli lungo la schiena a quel gesto e quando l’alpha lo tirò piano facendogli capire che voleva si spostasse sul letto per dargli le spalle fu più che bendisposto a fare come voleva, tornando a piegarsi per offrirsi anche a lui.  
Le mani dell’alpha erano incredibilmente calde sulla sua pelle e per una volta Jean poté distinguerle da quelle degli altri, godendosi le sue carezze e la penetrazione lenta a cui lo sottopose, per quanto finì per lamentarsi piano perché avrebbe voluto di più e più in fretta. Le mani dell’uomo lo strinsero con forza finché l’alpha non si fu seppellito completamente in lui con un gemito roco ma allora una mano scese verso il suo bassoventre e Jean trattenne il respiro per un momento prima di tornare a gemere forte, gli occhi chiusi nel godere del tocco delle sue dita sulla propria erezione. L’uomo prese presto a muoversi in lui con spinte profonde e Jean si ritrovò ad inarcarsi sotto di lui e gemere a voce alta, perso per il modo in cui una delle sue mani calde si muoveva attorno alla sua erezione a tempo con le spinte, riuscendo quasi a farlo eccitare ancora di più e al tempo stesso a frustrarlo da morire.  
“Per piacere…” Uggiolò, i muscoli tesi e gli occhi serrati quando l’uomo passò il pollice sul suo glande.  
L’alpha gli baciò la nuca prima di morderlo, facendolo gemere ancora, e insistette col pollice sulla sua uretra, riuscendo quasi a farlo gridare.  
“Sei stato bravo abbastanza da meritartelo?”  
“Sì…” Gemette Jean, anche se restò quasi senza fiato per una spinta diversa dalle altre, quasi violenta contro la sua prostata.  
“Sei stato un bravo piccolo?”  
“Sì… ti prego…” Gemette più forte, supplicando per una liberazione che ormai quasi non sperava più di ricevere.  
“Sì che lo sei stato…” Mormorò l’alpha strofinando le labbra contro il suo orecchio, senza mai fermarsi, tenendoselo stretto contro il petto col braccio libero. “Hai fatto venire tutti questi alpha… Vuoi venire anche tu ora, vero?”  
“Sì…” Gemette, sentendo una vaga sensazione di vergogna per quanto era udibile la disperazione nella sua voce, ma nemmeno quello riuscì ad impedirgli di supplicarlo ancora. “Ti prego…”  
Jean sentì qualcuno al di fuori del suo campo visivo dire all’alpha che lo stava coprendo di non farlo, perché allora il divertimento sarebbe finito troppo presto, e uggiolò disperato al pensiero di passare un’intera notte senza alcuno sfogo, stringendo più forte le lenzuola. Proprio quando stava per abbandonarsi alle emozioni sentì le dita dell’alpha toccare il cock ring e abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria erezione in tempo per assistere all’uomo farlo scivolare via, liberandolo finalmente dalla costrizione nonostante le lamentele dei presenti.  
L’uomo gli baciò piano un punto poco sotto il suo orecchio e tra quello e la sensazione di piacere che ne ebbe quando tornò a stringere la sua erezione e a masturbarlo Jean quasi si sciolse tra le sue braccia.  
“Ti farò venire, sei stato tanto bravo.” Promise l’alpha, la voce morbida, e Jean gemette forte e solo allora si accorse che l’uomo si era fermato mentre lo liberava dall’anello, riprendendo però in quel momento a spingersi in lui intanto che lo masturbava.  
Jean cercò di stringersi attorno a lui ogni volta che lo sentiva completamente in sé, deciso a ricambiare il piacere, e ben presto a tutto il piacere che provava andò ad aggiungersi la soddisfazione di sentire i gemiti di quella voce calda vicino al proprio orecchio. Dopo tutta la repressione accumulata l’uomo riuscì in fretta a portarlo all’orgasmo più forte che Jean avesse sperimentato negli ultimi anni. Si riversò con un grido sulle proprie lenzuola e si tese attorno all’alpha, registrando per un momento il gemito di piacere dell’uomo vicino al proprio orecchio prima di sentirsi quasi svenire per il calo delle proprie energie e l’affievolirsi del calore.  
Ebbe bisogno di alcuni secondi per riuscire a riprendere coscienza di se stesso e di dove si trovasse, di cosa stesse facendo, e allora mugolò piano nel sentire l’alpha riprendere a muoversi in lui, anche se con molta più calma rispetto a prima, la presa della mano sul suo fianco ora quasi lieve, più simile ad una carezza, e la mano che prima lo masturbava ora impegnata a fare dei piccoli cerchi sul suo stomaco. Sentì delle dita infilarsi tra i suoi capelli e sospirò eccitato quando glieli tirarono piano per fargli sollevare il viso e poterlo baciare quasi con fame. Rispose al bacio con tutto se stesso anche se a metà non riuscì a reprimere un lungo gemito a sentire l’alpha riversarsi dentro di lui come gli altri. Quando l’uomo davanti a lui si separò dalle sue labbra e lasciò la presa dai suoi capelli succedettero varie cose contemporaneamente: Jean si rese conto di essere ormai abbastanza lucido nuovamente da poter riconoscere chi gli stava attorno e si voltò per guardare da sopra la spalla l’alpha che lo aveva finalmente portato all’orgasmo, curioso, rendendosi conto di non conoscerlo. Il che voleva dire che doveva trattarsi di un qualche conoscente di Malik. Al tempo stesso poté percepire gli sbuffi di alcuni presenti e qualche commento sulla fine del divertimento. Ed in effetti dopo tutto ciò Jean si sentiva abbastanza soddisfatto da poter tenere a bada i propri istinti, almeno per un po’, per quanto ciò non voleva dire che non gli sarebbe piaciuto più continuare ad occuparsi di loro. Alcuni alpha in ogni caso non sembravano pensarla allo stesso modo e un paio di loro iniziarono a cercare i loro vestiti. In mezzo a tutto ciò Jean sentì con sua sorpresa il materasso abbassarsi e, diversamente da tutti gli altri, l’ultimo alpha ad averlo preso non si spostò dal letto, sdraiandosi invece accanto a lui prima di attirarselo addosso. Quel comportamento lo lasciò sorpreso e Jean fu sul punto di chiedergli cosa volesse fare quando l’alpha lo guardò negli occhi e piano riprese ad accarezzargli la nuca e la schiena con le sue grandi mani.  
Jean si ritrovò senza parole per qualche secondo ma poi finì per tornare a rilassarsi e chiudere gli occhi, godendosi il sentire l’alpha coccolarlo e trattarlo come pensava un alpha avrebbe trattato soltanto un bravo omega. E in effetti lui era stato bravo: poteva ancora sentire in sé lo sperma suo unito a quello degli altri e questo voleva dire che era stato davvero tanto bravo, abbastanza da meritarsi le sue carezze. Gli si accoccolò meglio addosso, spingendo il viso contro il suo petto, e inspirò a fondo il suo profumo di alpha, godendosi la sensazione del suo corpo caldo e solido sotto il proprio.  
Lo faceva stare bene.  
Sospirò appena nel sentire le sue mani grandi scendere lungo la sua schiena e verso le sue natiche e allargò le cosce per sistemarglisi meglio addosso quando l’alpha si prese qualche momento per massaggiargli le natiche prima di allargarle, esponendo la sua apertura a chiunque fosse che Jean aveva alle spalle. Non che gli interessasse sapere chi avesse dietro, non con quel profumo così forte attorno a sé che tornava ad eccitare i suoi ormoni e a ricordargli che il suo compito era soddisfare l’alpha ed essere scelto come suo partner per dargli in futuro tanti piccoli. Gemette piano nel sentire l’ennesimo uomo prenderlo e non oppose alcuna resistenza, incredibilmente felice e rilassato, limitandosi a restare sdraiato sull’alpha e a godersi le loro attenzioni e le loro carezze.

La prima cosa di cui Jean si accorse al risveglio fu il dolore che provava alla schiena e che sembrò allargarsi verso il basso non appena provò a muovere le gambe. Si lamentò piano, muovendo la testa, e solo allora si rese conto di non essere steso sul proprio letto. Sollevò la testa, perplesso, e tutto il sonno sembrò evaporare quando si rese conto di essere sdraiato su un uomo. L’uomo era sveglio e gli rivolse un sorriso, spostando una mano ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
“Buongiorno.”  
Jean esitò a rispondere, ancora senza parole, e fece per alzarsi, scrutando il suo viso: gli sembrava conosciuto in qualche modo, per quanto non avesse idea di chi fosse o di come potesse chiamarsi. Le gambe non gli ressero però e con un mezzo lamento si ritrovò nuovamente steso su di lui. Solo allora si rese conto di dove lo avesse visto, lì nel proprio letto la notte prima prima e un po’ si sentì in imbarazzo.  
L’alpha sembrò capirlo e gli rivolse un sorriso carico di scuse. “Ti eri addormentato sopra di me. E ti sei aggrappato di più quando ho cercato di alzarmi.”  
Jean si morse il labbro, l’imbarazzo che si trasformava in vergogna, e cercò ancora di alzarsi, stavolta aiutato dall’alpha che gli diede una mano a sdraiarsi su un fianco accanto a sé.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
“No, non importa. A dirla tutta non mi dispiaceva restare.” Ammise con un mezzo sorriso. “Tutti andavano via e… mi è venuto in mente che non restava nessuno qui a prepararti il nido. Non che sapessi bene se volevi che qualcuno ti preparasse il nido o meno.” Ammise grattandosi la fronte, e in qualche modo Jean si sentì scaldare a quello, sentendo la vergogna sfumare e un chiaro istinto a stringerglisi contro ora che sapeva che quell’alpha era rimasto nel suo letto con il desiderio di preparargli un nido, cosa che non aveva fatto più nessuno da anni. A pensarci non gli dispiaceva che quell’uomo fosse rimasto, soprattutto a ricordarsi di come si era comportato con lui la notte prima.  
Annuì appena e si spostò una ciocca di capelli dietro un orecchio.  
“Vuoi mangiare qualcosa? Ancora non so il tuo nome.” Abbozzò un sorriso, e l’alpha rispose al suo sorriso allungando una mano per accarezzargli appena i capelli.  
“Carl.”  
“Io sono Jean.”  
“È stato un piacere.” Gli sorrise, e Jean ridacchiò piano, vagamente imbarazzato a rendersi conto che in effetti forse le presentazioni arrivavano un po’ in ritardo.  
“Vorresti mangiare qualcosa allora? Potrei-” Si interruppe con una smorfia di dolore al tentativo di muovere le gambe per alzarsi.  
Carl gli accarezzò un fianco, tranquillo. “Dovresti prenderla con calma, dopo tutto lo sforzo che hai fatto ieri sera.” Si sporse a baciargli la fronte. “Che ne dici di restare qui e lasciare che sia io a preparare la colazione?”  
Jean sospirò appena, intimamente felice della sua proposta, e annuì. “Se a te va.”  
Carl gli accarezzò ancora una volta il fianco prima di alzarsi e Jean restò a letto, sistemandosi meglio sotto le coperte mentre si chiedeva se davvero Carl voleva preparargli il nido ed occuparsi di lui come fosse stato il suo omega nonostante non lo fosse. Apparentemente era esattamente ciò che l’uomo aveva intenzione di fare visto che tornò in camera dopo una mezz’ora con la colazione per entrambi e procedette col sederglisi accanto e aiutarlo a sedersi contro i cuscini.  
“Allora, come va il calore?”  
Jean annuì appena, sbocconcellando una fetta di pane tostato. “Bene, direi.”  
“Fai spesso come ieri sera?” Chiese Carl, abbozzando un sorriso. “Perché nel caso non mi dispiacerebbe lasciarti il mio numero per il prossimo.”  
Jean sbuffò un sorriso e scosse la testa. “Era la prima volta che ci provavo.” Ammise. “Ma puoi lasciare il numero. Se capita ti faccio uno squillo.” Sorrise, lanciandogli uno sguardo di sottecchi. “In realtà pensavo di passare il calore da solo, come le altre volte.”  
“Nessuno a prepararti il nido?”  
“Me lo preparo da solo di solito.”  
Carl annuì e continuò a mangiare in silenzio per un po’, tranquillo, prima di provare a chiedere altro. “Ne avrai ancora per molto?”  
“Ancora tre o quattro giorni.” Annuì pacifico.  
Carl prese un sorso di tè, cercando di prendere tempo, e Jean non riuscì ad impedirsi di sorridere appena a sentire come l’uomo tentava di non suonare troppo impaziente di restare.  
“Potrei tornare dopo il lavoro, se vuoi. Se ti va, insomma. So che non sono il tuo alpha né niente.” Buttò lì Carl.  
Jean sorrise appena e considerò la cosa attentamente prima di annuire: con tre giorni di calore ancora davanti a sé la prospettiva di un alpha lì con lui era più che rosea.  
“Non mi dispiacerebbe avere qualcuno ad occuparsi di me. Non mi aspettavo qualcuno rimanesse oltre la prima sera.” Ammise.  
“Immagino.” Carl esitò ancora un momento prima di sporgersi a baciargli una spalla. “Sarai tranquillo fino a stasera?”  
“Credo di sì.” Sorrise appena tornando a mangiare, il calore che forse tornava un po’ a farsi sentire nonostante lui cercasse di convincersi di essere a posto. Rimase seduto a letto a guardare Carl finire di mangiare e alzarsi poi per sistemargli più cuscini sul letto, sparendo in cucina per tornare con altro cibo per lui e infine rivestirsi per andarsene.  
A Jean faceva piacere sapere che quell’alpha aveva scelto di restare lì per lui e di preparargli il nido e vederlo rivestirsi un po’ gli faceva desiderare di alzarsi per avvicinarsi a lui e chiedergli di non andarsene. Voleva restasse, per quanto non fosse in nessun modo nella posizione di chiedergli davvero di saltare una giornata di lavoro per rimanere con lui. E nonostante tutto dovette fare uno sforzo di volontà per non tendere le mani verso di lui quando Carl gli rivolse un sorriso, già sulla soglia della sua stanza.  
“Ci vediamo stasera allora?”  
“Sì.” Annuì Jean, muovendosi verso l’orlo del letto per scendere e accompagnarlo alla porta. Nonostante sentisse il calore tornare a farsi più pressante ora che aveva mangiato non voleva rischiare di sembrare troppo appiccicoso. Era da tanto che non trovava un alpha che avesse voglia di stargli così vicino e un po’ iniziava a chiedersi se non avrebbe potuto chiamarlo prima del prossimo calore, subito dopo anzi la fine di quello. Magari per uscire a prendere un caffè, o un tè.  
Che volesse dirlo ad alta voce o meno però non c’era modo di nascondere all’alpha l’odore dei suoi ormoni che tornava a farsi più forte con il risveglio del calore e Carl si ritrovò ad esitare prima ancora di essere arrivato alla porta, lo sguardo che si soffermava su di lui. Jean spostò il peso da un piede all’altro con un sospiro, desiderando soltanto di poterglisi avvicinare di più e premerglisi contro chiedendogli di non andarsene. Si sentì percorrere da un brivido quando Carl si leccò le labbra passando lo sguardo su tutta la sua figura.  
“Devi proprio andare?” Si sentì chiedere prima ancora di averci pensato e Carl abbozzò un mezzo sorriso, allungando una mano per accarezzargli un fianco.  
“Vuoi che rimango?”  
“Sì.” Ammise con un sospiro, cedendo al desiderio di avvicinarglisi di più e trovare un contatto con il suo corpo massiccio, sentire ancora il suo profumo di alpha. Sospirò a fondo nel sentire le braccia di Carl stringerlo e sollevarlo da terra e gli si aggrappò a sua volta a lui, felice che l’uomo restasse per lui e lo riportasse a letto. Non attese altro che essere di nuovo sul letto per occuparsi di spogliare da capo Carl sentendosi un omega incredibilmente fortunato ad avere lì un alpha desideroso soltanto di occuparsi di lui.


End file.
